List of Generation X Pokémon
This is a comprehensive list containing all of the new and returning Pokémon included in Generation X of the core series. The Pokémon featured in Phase One of Generation X will appear in Pokémon Ben 10 Splash, Pokémon Ben 10 Crash, Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch ‘Em All!, Pokémon Sunny and Pokémon Party & Pokémon Fiesta. The Pokemon featured in Phase Two of Generation X will appear in Pokémon Marvels and Pokémon Legends and its sequels. NOTE: This list is a work-in-progress. Phase One Pokémon * Pokemon marked with the number "???" can appear in Alola/Kalos but do not have any entries in their respective PokeDexes. * Pokemon marked with "a" next to their number appear exclusively in Pokemon Ben 10 Crash. * Pokemon marked with "b" next to their number appear exclusively in Pokemon Ben 10 Splash. “It appears to be trying to split itself.“ |- ! ! #???/002 Slapback Unidentified Pokémon “It can make a copy of itself without any physical drawbacks.” |- | | #???/003 Plantapocalypse Very Hungry Pokémon “Don’t overfeed it!” |- | | #???/004 Wildvine Plant Pokémon “Water is very deadly to this creature.” |- | | #???/005 Swampfire Methane Pokémon “This Plant Pokemon keeps itself hydrated without ''' '''a single drop of water." |- | | #006 Buzzshock Battery Pokémon “When car battery manufacturers went out of business, Buzzshock was used to fill the gap. Some cars still use Buzzshock as a power source to this day.” |- | | #007 Feedback Laser Pokémon “According to legend, Feedback is able to single-handedly store an entire thunderstorm in its pockets and use it as a form on self-defense”. |- | | #008 Brainstorm Einstein Pokémon Sample text |- | | #009 Walkatrout Fish Pokémon “It slips along as if it were ice skating." |- | | #010 Ripjaws Fish Pokémon “It is able to survive exclusively on land without water." |- | | #011 Razorjaws Fish Pokémon "The bite force of this powerful Pokemon's jaws are strong enough to eat its way through the hardest substances in existence." |- | | 012 Mewtwo |- | | #013a Whismir Whisper Pokemon |- | | #014a Loudred Big Voice Pokemon |- | | #015a Exploud Big Voice Pokemon |- | | #013b Tympole |- | | #014b Palpitoad |- | | #015b Seismitoad |- | | #016 Squidstrictor |- | | 017a Kickin Hawk Sample text |- | | #017b Armordrillo Sample text |- | | #018 Bashmouth |- | | #019 Eiscue |- | | #020 Thundurus |- | | #021 Landorus |- | | #022 Tornadus |- | | #023 Zygarde Core |- | | #024 Zygarde 10% |- | | #025 Zygarde |- | | #026 Zygarde Complete |- | | #027a - Blastoise |- | | #027b - Charizard |- | | 028 Spearow |- | | 029 Fearow |- | | 030 Yveltal |- | | 031 Bulbasaur |- | | 032 Ivysaur |- | | 033 Venusaur |- | | Shinx |- | | Luxio |- | | Luxray |- | | Panuncian Pokemon Sample text |} |- | | Buglizard |- | | Crabdozer |- | | Mucilator |- | | Slamworm |- | | Terrorantula |- | | Tyanopede |- | | #112 Munchlax |- | | #113 Snorlax |- | | 114a Bunneary Pokémon Sample text |- | | 115a Lopunny Pokémon sample text |- | | 114b Scyther Pokémon Sample text |- | | 115b Scizor Pokémon sample text |- | | #123 Litten Fire Cat |- | | #124 Torracat Fire Cat Pokemon |- | | #125 Incineroar Heel Pokemon |- | | #143 Tapu Koko Land Spirit Pokemon |- | | #151 Tapu Lele Land Spirit Pokemon |- | | #161 Tapu Fini Land Spirit Pokemon |- | | #163 Tapu Bulu Land Spirit Pokemon |- | | #166 Pichu Mouse Pokemon "It has difficulty building up electrical charges. If it exerts its energy too much, it will end up electrocuting itself." |} |- | | #167 Pikachu "Some trainers will tap into Pikachu's biology and train it to do incredible things, such as sensing the direction of waves from the ocean." |- | | #168 Raichu "Once a Pikachu has spent enough time near the ocean, it will learn to surf. As it evolves, it channels its psychic energy to allow itself to hover using its own tail as a surfboard." |- | | #169 Helioptile |- | | #170 Heliolisk |- | | Sapusaur |} |- | | Charcolt |} |- | | Rainer |} |- | | #178 Cosmog Pokemon |- | | #179 Cosmoem Pokemon |- | | #180 Solgaleo Pokemon |- | | #181 Lunala Pokemon |- | | Igglybuff Balloon Pokemon |- | | Jigglypuff Balloon Pokemon |- | | Wigglytuff Balloon Pokemon |- | | Grimer Pokémon |- | | Muk Pokémon Sample text |- | | Woobat Sample text |- | | Zubat Sample text |- | | Swoobat Sample text |- | | Golbat Sample text |- | | Crobat Sample text |- | | Meloetta |- | | #182 Jangmo-o |- | | #183 Hakamo-o |- | | #184 Kommo-o |- | | Tentacool |- | | Tentacruel |- | | Ampfibian |- | | #187 Kyurem Pokemon It appears to be incomplete. |- | | #188 Arctiguana Pokémon “The breath of this creature is cold enough to freeze the sun solid. |- | | #189 Juryrigg Gremlin Pokémon “It likes to mess with machinery, especially aircraft. |- | | #190 Keckleon Camouflage Pokemon "It can turn invisible to hide from predators, but the zigzag pattern on its chest will remain visible. Fortunately, it can cover it up with leaves or anything else it finds." |- | | #191 Chamalien Camouflage Pokémon "Using laser beams from its three eyes, it can turn its food supply invisible to hide it from others." |- | | #192 Pesky Dust Powder Pokémon “Pesky Dust creates a powder that puts people to sleep.” |- | | Carbink Jewel Pokemon |- | | Diancie Jewel Pokemon |- | | #193 Diamondhead Jewel Pokemon |- | | Crystal Fist Black Jewel Pokemon |- | | Machop |- | | Machoke |- | | Machamp |- | | Strong Guy |- | | Four Arms |- | | Quad Smack |- | | #195 Molestache |- | | #196 Blitzwolfer Desert Pokémon “It attacks anyone and anything in sight.” |- | | #197 Eye Guy Plasma Pokémon “For some reason, it has eyes everywhere except for its face. |- | | #199 Echo Echo ”It’s even louder.” |- | | #200 Marshadow |- | | #201 Reshiram |- | | #202 Zekrom |- | | #203a Poliwag |- | | #204a Poliwhirl |- | | #205a Poliwrath |- | | #206a Croagunk |- | | #207a Toxicroak |- | | #203b Blipbug Pokemon "Sample text." |- | | #204b Dottler Pokemon "Sample text" |- | | #205b Ledyba "Sample text." |- | | #206b Ledian "Sample text" |- | | #207b Orbeetle "Sample text" |- | | #208 Applin Apple Core Pokemon "Sample Text" |} |- | | #209a Flapple Apple Wing Pokemon Sample Text |- | | #209b Appletun Apple Nectar Pokemon Sample Text |- | | #210 Xingo Toon Pokemon Sample text |- | | #211 Wildmutt “All it can think about is digging.” |- | | #212 Jetray “Radioactive energy builds up in its eyes. |- | | Astrodactyl Pokémon Sample text |- | | #213 NRG “Its suit is made out of radiation proof metal. |- | | #214 Atomix “It leaves radioactive footprints |- | | Frankenstrike Pokemon Sample text |- | | #215 Mimikyu |- | | 216 The Worst Its skin is made of rubber |- | | #217 Toepick No mere mortal would dare look directly at its hideous face. |- | | Skurd Pokémon sample text |- | | Goop Pokémon Sample text |- | | #218 Upgrade It can merge with any technology. |- | | 219 Bootleg "Its chemical makeup is highly unpredictable. Whatever technology it enhances will either self-destruct or perform poorly." |- | | #220 White Kyurem It is awesome. |} |- | | #222 Black Kyurem It is awesome. |} |- | | Cleffa Pokémon Sample text |- | | Clefairy Pokémon Sample text |- | | Clefable Pokémon sample text |- | | #223 Mew |- | | #225 Ball Weevil Its radioactive snot can be moulded into a ball. |- | | #226 Kangaskute Parental Pokemon "It looks like a little girl carrying around a plush teddy. It dreams that her teddy will be real someday". |- | | #227 Kangaskhan Parent Pokemon |- | | #228 Rowlett |- | | #229 Dartrix |- | | #230 Decidueye |- | | #231 Popplio |- | | #232 Brionne |- | | #233 Primarina |- | | #234a Geodude |- | | #235a Gravler |- | | #236a Golem |- | | #237a Shock Rock |- | | #234b Elekid |- | | #235b Electabuzz |- | | #236b Electivire |- | | #237b Shocksquatch Gorilla Pokemon “Shocksquatch has a massive heart that pumps pure electricity through its veins, as opposed to blood. If a Shocksquatch were to get a papercut, the electricity will ''' '''leak out of its body and destroy everything it touches.” |- | | #238 Rockruff |- | | #239 Lycanroc |- | | #302 Twintwin Pair Pokemon "They're technically two Pokemon in one, as they seem to have separate bodies, yet share the same brain." |- | | #303 Siamide Bond Pokemon "Both Twintwin are forever fused together due to their incredilbe psychic bond. One half can have control over the other, and vice versa." |} |- | | #304 Festivecko "Friendly, entertaining, and always in a good mood, this Pokemon is a literal party animal." |- | | #305 Sombereomigo "The so-called 'hat' that it resides in is actually its shell. The shell is made of a metal so durable, not even lava is strong enough to melt it." |} Phase Two Pokémon |- | | Bowser |- | | Sunkern |- | | Sunflora |- | | Bloomsday |- | | Professor Chops |- | | Mugly |- | | Ukiki Pokémon sample text |- | | Pansage Pokémon Sample text |- | | Simisage Pokémon Sample text |- | | Pansear Pokemon sample text |- | | Simisear Pokémon sample text |- | | Panpour Pokémon sample text |- | | Simipour Pokémon sample text |- | | Pancicle ♂️ Pokémon |- | | Simicicle Pokémon |- | | Pancicle ♀️ Pokémon |- | | Politoed Pokémon |- | | Wart Pokémon |- | | Darumaka Pokémon Sample text |- | | Darmanitan Pokémon Sample text |- | | Caterpie |- | | Wiggler |- | | Flutter |- | | Metapod |- | | Butterfree |- | | Scaredy Rat |- | | Ratatta |- | | Raticate |} Phase 3 * Pokemon marked with "G-" in front of their number are Guest Monsters. Sample text |- | | Delibird Delivery Pokemon Sample text |- | | Delisanta Claus Pokemon |- | | Growlithe |- | | Arcanine |- | | Ponyta |- | | Rapidash |- | | Dasher |- | | Dancer |- | | Prancer |- | | Vixen |- | | Comet |- | | Cupid |- | | Donner |- | | Blitzen |- | | Rudolph |- | | Bellsprout |- | | Weepinbell |- | | Victreebell |- | | Farfetch'd |- | | Ghostalgia Ghost of Christmas Past Pokemon |- | | Moderngeist Ghost of Christmas Present Pokemon |- | | Yetoocom Ghost of Christmas Future Pokemon |- | | Paras |- | | Parasect |- | | Skrelp |- | | Dragalage |- | | Frosty Sample text |- | | Nestor Long Eared Donkey Pokemon |- | | Dominick Donkey Pokemon |- | | Grinch Humbug Pokemon Sample text |- | | Scrooge Humbug Pokemon Sample text |- | | Shleder |- | | Cloyster |- | | Clamperl |- | | Huntail |- | | Gorebyss |- | | Christmascicle Pokemon Sample text |- | | G-001 Radio |- | | G-002 Bill Cipher |} Mega Evolutions See List of Variations of Pokemon in Generation X. Alolan Forms See List of Variations of Pokemon in Generation X. Gigantamax Forms See List of Variations of Pokemon in Generation X. Dimension 23 Forms See List of Variations of Pokemon in Generation X. Naughty and Nice Forms See List of Variations of Pokemon in Generation X Trivia * 99% of all the Pokémon species introduced in Generation X originated from the Ben 10 franchise. However... ** Ditto was meant to be a new Pokémon, but due to sharing its name with a Generation I Pokémon, it became that Pokemon’s Alolan Forme instead. ** Black Kyurem and White Kyurem have been retconned as PokéGods thanks to the newly updated AbsoFusion process. * Bob the Blob is the first new Pokrmon to have the ??? Type. * Swampfire is the first new Pokémon to introduce the Nuclear type. * Arctiguana is the first new Pokemon to introduce the Voice type. * Juryrigg is the first new Pokémon to introduce the Science type. * This marks the debut of Zapmolcuno in the core Pokemon series. It originally debuted in the Pokémon Adventures manga. * The AbsoFusion mechanic has been heavilly reworked, being able ro create new Pokemon as opposed to simply fusing Pokémon together (in other words, Black Kyurem and White Kyurem are now retconned as PokéGods as opposed to alternate forms of Kyurem). * Simicicle was originally created as a placeholder for a potential new character for Donkey Kong Time Travel, though idea the character's inclusion ended up being scrapped. Category:Pokémon Ben 10